A Look Into Next Gen Gaming
On the verge of a new era of video gaming, select members of WiFi World such as Ridley, LuigiTheKing, Train Heartnet, and Darth X had a prophetic vision/stroke of what it would be like. It was 100% accurate. Mario Kart Wii Jul 12 19:34:55 Anyone wanna play me in Mario Kart Wii? Jul 12 19:35:00 I do Jul 12 19:35:03 America Jul 12 19:35:06 FC: 0000-0000-0001 Jul 12 19:35:14 FC: 0000-0000-0002 Jul 12 19:35:19 Which course? Jul 12 19:35:23 Yoshi Falls Jul 12 19:35:28 Rainbow Road is better Jul 12 19:35:39 the **** Jul 12 19:35:44 Rainbow Road was scrapped in this game Jul 12 19:35:46 0000-0000-0001 Jul 12 19:35:49 is this a joke Jul 12 19:35:53 No Jul 12 19:35:59 Ok...uhhh. Jul 12 19:36:15 so you're saying you were the first two to play wifi on that game or whatever Jul 12 19:36:16 No being King Boo. Jul 12 19:36:20 Extremely cheap in this game. Jul 12 19:36:30 Fine then, I'll be Little Mac Jul 12 19:36:34 Ok. Jul 12 19:36:34 Great cameo, btw Jul 12 19:36:43 LOL LTK Jul 12 19:36:43 Is it alright if I be Kirby? Jul 12 19:36:47 U SEE MY EMBLEM? Jul 12 19:36:50 XD Jul 12 19:36:50 IT'S A ***** Jul 12 19:36:51 XD Jul 12 19:36:52 A PENOR Jul 12 19:36:57 Like mine? Jul 12 19:36:57 <_< Jul 12 19:37:00 LOL Jul 12 19:37:03 XD Jul 12 19:37:11 actual size Jul 12 19:37:13 >_> Jul 12 19:37:15 OF YOU Jul 12 19:37:15 <_< Jul 12 19:37:18 OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh Jul 12 19:37:19 WOW Jul 12 19:37:22 Ok. Jul 12 19:37:23 MY TV IS HUUUUUGE Jul 12 19:37:23 oh nice comeback Jul 12 19:37:24 NOT Jul 12 19:37:25 Ready? Jul 12 19:37:26 3... Jul 12 19:37:28 2... Jul 12 19:37:36 Wtf... Jul 12 19:37:36 lag Jul 12 19:37:39 Vroom Jul 12 19:37:39 OSH- Monty mole Jul 12 19:37:43 * LuigiTheKing is now known as LuigiTheKing|Mario Jul 12 19:37:48 * LuigiTheKing|Mario is now known as LuigiTheKing|MKWii Jul 12 19:37:49 * Ridley is now known as Ridley|MKWii Jul 12 19:37:54 XD Jul 12 19:37:58 XD Jul 12 19:37:58 See the emblems Jul 12 19:38:01 PWNT Jul 12 19:38:13 CRABBER >:0 Jul 12 19:38:18 o_O Jul 12 19:38:19 HAHAHA Jul 12 19:38:23 YOU HIT MY BANNANA PEEL Jul 12 19:38:30 FREAKING CRAB Jul 12 19:38:33 HAHAHA Jul 12 19:38:35 You dont crab? Jul 12 19:38:40 Crabbing sucks Jul 12 19:38:44 It's cheap imo Jul 12 19:38:47 Just because you can't do it. Jul 12 19:38:58 Because you can't turn the wheel properly XD. Jul 12 19:39:02 I can do it any time I want. I won't because it's cheap Jul 12 19:39:07 Fine. Jul 12 19:39:09 Crab match. Jul 12 19:39:17 *D/Cs* Jul 12 19:39:17 On the beach. Jul 12 19:39:22 WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? Jul 12 19:39:28 Um Jul 12 19:39:35 Oh well.... Jul 12 19:39:39 At least it counts as a loss for you. Jul 12 19:39:41 n00b Jul 12 19:39:43 Inte...acti....end tr...agh! Jul 12 19:39:44 * Ridley|MKWii has quit (Quit: Bye Bye.) Jul 12 19:39:52 XD Jul 12 19:40:01 * LuigiTheKing|MKWii is now known as LuigiTheKing Jul 12 19:40:05 * WW089 (~WW089@1FE9AE3E.913E8376.2A0667A0.IP) has joined #WFWD|Chat Jul 12 19:40:05 * ChanServ gives voice to WW089 Jul 12 19:40:10 Sorry Jul 12 19:40:13 Rematch Rids. Jul 12 19:40:14 Someone jacked my internet Jul 12 19:40:16 Scaredy cat. Jul 12 19:40:17 So I had to d/c Jul 12 19:40:20 * WW089 is now known as Ridley Jul 12 19:40:24 * LuigiTheKing is now known as LuigiTheKing|MKWii Jul 12 19:40:27 * WiFi sets mode +a #WFWD|Chat Ridley Jul 12 19:40:27 * WiFi gives channel operator status to Ridley Jul 12 19:40:29 No crabbing Jul 12 19:40:29 No Crabbing. Jul 12 19:40:35 Ok. Jul 12 19:40:35 Im on. Jul 12 19:40:37 I pick Giga Bowser Jul 12 19:40:48 *cough* cheap *cough* Jul 12 19:40:48 * Ridley is now known as Ridley|MKWii Jul 12 19:40:55 I don't see you Jul 12 19:41:01 My light isn't blinking Jul 12 19:41:02 I'm gonna pick Shamoo the whale. Jul 12 19:41:06 Hold on sorry. Jul 12 19:41:11 I was changing my emblem. Jul 12 19:41:12 *hi-jacks LTK's internet* Jul 12 19:41:12 Its funny. Jul 12 19:41:17 LOL Jul 12 19:41:18 XD Jul 12 19:41:22 "kicks Darth out of internet" Jul 12 19:41:23 XDXDXD Jul 12 19:41:25 It's a, a, XD Jul 12 19:41:28 XD Jul 12 19:41:29 I KNOW Jul 12 19:41:35 Ok. Jul 12 19:41:41 No Crabbin. Roller Coaster Mayhem. Jul 12 19:41:49 Im gonna be Shy Guy. Jul 12 19:41:52 <_< Jul 12 19:41:54 Ready? Jul 12 19:41:55 .. Jul 12 19:41:58 Sounds fishy Jul 12 19:42:01 He's the best crabber Jul 12 19:42:04 >_> Jul 12 19:42:06 * WW560 (~WW560@daIRC-97A35041.hsd1.or.comcast.net) has joined #WFWD|Chat Jul 12 19:42:06 * ChanServ gives voice to WW560 Jul 12 19:42:06 Ok fine... Jul 12 19:42:09 Crab battle? Jul 12 19:42:10 Who do you want me to be? Jul 12 19:42:16 Baby Bowser? Jul 12 19:42:18 Be DK Jul 12 19:42:18 Lol Jul 12 19:42:19 He sucks at crabbin. Jul 12 19:42:24 Crabbing is like Snaking but for the Wii Jul 12 19:42:28 Fine. I'll be DK. Jul 12 19:42:30 brb Jul 12 19:42:41 why is it called crabbing Jul 12 19:42:43 Ok, ready. Jul 12 19:42:45 You ready? Jul 12 19:42:48 LOL Jul 12 19:42:51 STARTING RACE Jul 12 19:42:53 Your emblem XD Jul 12 19:42:56 XD ***** EMBLEM Jul 12 19:43:01 Ok..match is starting. Jul 12 19:43:15 YOU'RE CRABBING SOMEHOW Jul 12 19:43:17 guess who I am! I'll give you a hint, "Honk! I'm a hammer!" Jul 12 19:43:24 <_< Jul 12 19:43:24 FREAKING CHEATER Jul 12 19:43:25 Hammer Bro Jul 12 19:43:28 YOU'RE USING AR Jul 12 19:43:31 LOL WUT Jul 12 19:43:31 DUDE!!! DONT DO THAT FREAKING GIGA BOWSER GLITCH Jul 12 19:43:35 <_< Jul 12 19:43:36 STOP!!! Jul 12 19:43:41 STOP ****ING SQUISHING ME Jul 12 19:43:41 You're crabbing, damn you Jul 12 19:43:45 * Train_Heartnet invades MKWii Jul 12 19:43:47 You deserve it Jul 12 19:43:51 WHY?! Jul 12 19:44:00 DK CANT EVEN CRAB IDIOT Jul 12 19:44:02 * Train_Heartnet haxes a Train in MKWii Jul 12 19:44:04 TIME FOR THE BLUE SHELL GLITCH Jul 12 19:44:10 **** THIS Jul 12 19:44:12 DK BARREL GLITCH Jul 12 19:44:15 MORTAL KOOOOOOOOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Jul 12 19:44:16 EAT MY DUST Jul 12 19:44:23 XD Jul 12 19:44:24 WHY IS THERE SO MANY DAMN GLITCHES IN THIS GAME!? Jul 12 19:44:26 LOOK AT MY EMBLEM Jul 12 19:44:28 DAMN YOU NINTENDO Jul 12 19:44:28 XD Jul 12 19:44:30 XDXDXDXD Jul 12 19:44:30 ***** Jul 12 19:44:43 Good game. Jul 12 19:44:44 LOL ***** Jul 12 19:44:46 Too many glitches though. Jul 12 19:44:49 Yeah Metroid Prime Hunters 2 Jul 12 19:44:50 Care for a different game? Jul 12 19:44:52 You pick. Jul 12 19:44:55 * LuigiTheKing|MKWii is now known as LuigiTheKing Jul 12 19:44:58 Yeah, MPH2 Jul 12 19:45:04 Ehh...Fine. Jul 12 19:45:08 * LuigiTheKing is now known as LuigiTheKing|MPH2 Jul 12 19:45:09 * Ridley|MKWii is now known as Ridley|MPH2 Jul 12 19:45:16 XD SAME TIME Jul 12 19:45:17 Anyone else wanna join? Jul 12 19:45:17 HAHAHAHAHA Jul 12 19:45:26 Anyone wanna join? Jul 12 19:45:30 MPH 2 has 8 player battles. Jul 12 19:45:31 It's funner with 4 people Jul 12 19:45:36 I mean 8 Jul 12 19:45:37 ...you mean 8. Jul 12 19:45:37 >_> Jul 12 19:45:38 <_< Jul 12 19:45:40 >_> Jul 12 19:45:41 <_< Jul 12 19:45:46 Anyone? Jul 12 19:45:49 I guess no one has it. Jul 12 19:45:50 FC? Jul 12 19:45:54 Screw this, let's play Brawl Jul 12 19:45:54 * WW560 is now known as Link_991 Jul 12 19:45:57 I already have you added Jul 12 19:45:57 Ok. Jul 12 19:45:59 <_< Jul 12 19:46:01 Alright. Jul 12 19:46:01 Same Jul 12 19:46:02 THIS IS MADNESS! Super Smash Brothers Brawl Jul 12 19:46:04 * Ridley|MPH2 is now known as Ridley|SSBB Jul 12 19:46:07 * LuigiTheKing|MPH2 is now known as LuigiTheKing|SSBB Jul 12 19:46:14 Wanna play Mii Mode? Jul 12 19:46:19 Lol yeah Jul 12 19:46:21 LTK! Jul 12 19:46:24 I made my own course. Jul 12 19:46:25 THIS IS CAKE TOWN! Jul 12 19:46:25 CHECK OUT MY MII! Jul 12 19:46:27 XD Jul 12 19:46:30 IT LOOKS LIKE A *****! Jul 12 19:46:31 LOOKS LIKE A *****!!! Jul 12 19:46:32 XD Jul 12 19:46:32 XD Jul 12 19:46:33 XD Jul 12 19:46:37 lol, ***** Jul 12 19:46:38 LOOK AT MINE!!!! Jul 12 19:46:41 XD Jul 12 19:46:43 XD Jul 12 19:46:47 TWO PENISES Jul 12 19:46:53 Ok. Jul 12 19:46:56 Lets go. Jul 12 19:47:05 * Link_991 puts in hall of fame Jul 12 19:47:07 Stop using the Final Smash glitch Jul 12 19:47:10 We just started Jul 12 19:47:11 DUDE STOP CRASH SLAMMING Jul 12 19:47:21 XD Jul 12 19:47:24 LOL Jul 12 19:47:25 FINAL SMASH MII GLITCH Jul 12 19:47:30 ***** TOUCHED Jul 12 19:47:33 XD Jul 12 19:47:33 XD Jul 12 19:47:36 IM TOUCHING YOUR EMBLEM Jul 12 19:47:37 XD Jul 12 19:47:39 <_< Jul 12 19:47:39 PAUSE IT Jul 12 19:47:41 IM BENDING OVER Jul 12 19:47:44 ITS LIKE IM SUCKING YOU!!! Jul 12 19:47:44 XDDDDD Jul 12 19:47:46 XDXDXD Jul 12 19:47:50 DUDE!!! Jul 12 19:47:52 She chat is sexy <3 Jul 12 19:47:52 NEW GAME Jul 12 19:47:53 o_o Jul 12 19:47:58 LETS PICK PEACH AND DAISY Jul 12 19:47:58 this* Jul 12 19:48:01 XD Jul 12 19:48:03 AND DO UPSKIRT PAUSES!!! Jul 12 19:48:04 XDXD Jul 12 19:48:04 This is gay, your ***** emblems are touching Jul 12 19:48:05 <_< Jul 12 19:48:12 XD Jul 12 19:48:16 no idea how this became she Jul 12 19:48:22 ILL PICK THE OUTFIT WHERE DAISY SHOWS CLEAVAGE!!! Jul 12 19:48:32 ME TOO, EXCEPT WITH PEACH. Jul 12 19:48:34 XD Jul 12 19:48:36 Peach shows boobiez Jul 12 19:48:36 moar like stripper Jul 12 19:48:46 HAVE ITEMS BE HOMERUN BATS Jul 12 19:48:49 <_< Jul 12 19:48:52 I'M GONNA PUT IN SOME COMPS Jul 12 19:48:54 You need to win online like 5000000 times to get it though Jul 12 19:48:55 SO WE CAN LIKE PAUSE IT WHILE ONE OF US IS HOLDING IT Jul 12 19:48:56 LOL ZSS! Jul 12 19:48:59 VIBRATING WIIMOTES PLX Jul 12 19:48:59 AND ITS LIKE UP OUR DRESS!!! Jul 12 19:49:02 VIBRATING WIIMOTES PLX Jul 12 19:49:02 LOL ZSS Jul 12 19:49:04 XD Jul 12 19:49:06 DUDE!!! Jul 12 19:49:12 TURNING HER UP TO 11 Jul 12 19:49:15 <_< Jul 12 19:49:16 PUT THE CONTROLLER ON YOUR PENOR WHILE YOU PLAY Jul 12 19:49:17 NO DUDE Jul 12 19:49:21 XD Jul 12 19:49:22 WE'RE DOING FUNNY PICTURES Jul 12 19:49:25 SHELL KICK OUR ASS Jul 12 19:49:29 YOU TWO WIN Jul 12 19:49:36 ? CAPS Jul 12 19:49:36 CAPS is not defined Jul 12 19:49:41 OK READY?! Jul 12 19:49:45 YEAH Jul 12 19:49:46 XD Jul 12 19:49:47 ? CAPS_LOCK Jul 12 19:49:47 CAPS_LOCK: IS NOT CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL. ANYONE WHO SAYS THAT IS LAME Jul 12 19:49:47 LOL CAPS Jul 12 19:49:50 XD Jul 12 19:49:51 LOOK!!! Jul 12 19:49:55 YOU CAN SEE MY PANTIES Jul 12 19:49:56 OMG Jul 12 19:49:58 XD PEACH HAS A THONG!!! Jul 12 19:49:59 XDDDDD Jul 12 19:50:07 ZSS TITS ARE BOUNCING Jul 12 19:50:08 OMG Jul 12 19:50:11 * Link_991 faps to the chat Jul 12 19:50:12 BRB GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM! Jul 12 19:50:13 LOL SURPRISE BOWSER RAPE Jul 12 19:50:17 XD Jul 12 19:50:20 PEACH FINAL SMASH Jul 12 19:50:22 FLASH ATTACK Jul 12 19:50:25 SHE TAKES HER TOP OFF Jul 12 19:50:26 TITS TITS TITS! Jul 12 19:50:28 WTF NINTENDO!? Jul 12 19:50:32 YAY NINTENDO Jul 12 19:50:35 WTF!?!? Jul 12 19:50:40 PEACH AND DAISY ARE KISSING!?!?! Jul 12 19:50:40 XD Jul 12 19:50:42 XDXDXD Jul 12 19:50:49 THE HELL!?!! Jul 12 19:50:51 THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TWO FINAL SMASHES HAPPEN AT ONCE Jul 12 19:50:52 FULL LESBIAN SCENE!!! Jul 12 19:50:59 HOLY HOTNESS!!! Jul 12 19:51:03 OMG Jul 12 19:51:04 PUT THE CONTROLLER ON YOUR PENOR Jul 12 19:51:08 cya tommorow Jul 12 19:51:08 VIBRATION Jul 12 19:51:16 XD Jul 12 19:51:22 :O Jul 12 19:51:24 FEELS SO GOOD Jul 12 19:51:30 OH NOEX Jul 12 19:51:33 NOEZ* Jul 12 19:51:34 TIME UP Jul 12 19:51:38 NEW CHARACTERS NOW Jul 12 19:51:39 * Link has quit (Quit: Link Out) Jul 12 19:51:41 <_< Jul 12 19:51:44 PIT KINDA LOOKS LIKE A CHICK Jul 12 19:51:45 RITE? Jul 12 19:51:46 THERE'S TRAIN IN THE GAME RIGHT? Jul 12 19:51:49 I GUESS!!! Jul 12 19:51:55 HOW ABOUT META KNIGHT?! Jul 12 19:51:59 LOLK Jul 12 19:52:00 IT COULD BE A CHICK BEHIND THE MASK Jul 12 19:52:04 DONKEY KONG!?!?! Jul 12 19:52:05 MORE LIKE MIDGET Jul 12 19:52:11 I WANNA BE LIL MAC Jul 12 19:52:12 DUDE WHYD YOU PUT BOWSER IN!?! Jul 12 19:52:13 XDXD Jul 12 19:52:14 <_< Jul 12 19:52:16 HE DOESNT LOOK LIKE A GIRL Jul 12 19:52:21 BOWSER SURPISE BUTTSECKS Jul 12 19:52:22 CAPS CAPS CAPS Jul 12 19:52:22 lol, Latios is making a website Jul 12 19:52:23 LOL Jul 12 19:52:33 OLOL!!! DUDE RIDLEY THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! Jul 12 19:52:33 19:52 BOWSER SURPISE BUTTSECKS <--- OUCH. Jul 12 19:52:43 D: Animal Crossing Wii Jul 12 19:52:44 LETS PLAY ANIMAL CROSSING! Jul 12 19:52:46 I THINK I CAME Jul 12 19:52:48 XD Jul 12 19:52:50 * LuigiTheKing|SSBB is now known as LuigiTheKing|ACWii Jul 12 19:52:51 K Jul 12 19:52:57 * Ridley|SSBB is now known as Ridley|ACWii Jul 12 19:53:02 What's your FC? Jul 12 19:53:04 Train you sick bastard Jul 12 19:53:08 0000-0000-0001 Jul 12 19:53:13 You? Jul 12 19:53:23 I HAD TO WAIT A DAY AFTER IT CAME OUT Jul 12 19:53:23 ;__; Jul 12 19:53:26 0000-0000-0003 Jul 12 19:53:27 XD Jul 12 19:53:32 I PROBABLY HAVE MORE BELLS!!! Jul 12 19:53:34 Mine is Jul 12 19:53:34 wryy-yyyy-yyyy Jul 12 19:53:38 AND A BETTER HOUSE Jul 12 19:53:42 OMG TRAINS PLAYING!!111!! Jul 12 19:53:42 ;___; Jul 12 19:53:46 TRAIN Jul 12 19:53:47 http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/9016/hornydk1qb4.png Jul 12 19:53:49 http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/5792/hornydk2vt5.png Jul 12 19:53:50 Mine is :0000-0000-0000 Jul 12 19:53:54 YES!!! Jul 12 19:53:54 LET'S MESS UP HIS TOWN LTK Jul 12 19:53:55 4 PEOPLE!!! Jul 12 19:53:55 XD Jul 12 19:53:56 http://img395.imageshack.us/img395/5255/hornydk3cf4.png Jul 12 19:53:56 XD Jul 12 19:53:58 SEEDS!!! Jul 12 19:54:01 LOL LTK Jul 12 19:54:02 SEEDS OF PENISES!!! Jul 12 19:54:03 LOOK AT MY GUY Jul 12 19:54:06 HE'S A *****! Jul 12 19:54:07 XD Jul 12 19:54:14 LOOK AT MY GUY!!! Jul 12 19:54:16 <_< Jul 12 19:54:17 HES TWO PENISES!!! Jul 12 19:54:18 XD Jul 12 19:54:18 XDXD Jul 12 19:54:25 OK Jul 12 19:54:27 WHOS TOWN!?!!? Jul 12 19:54:29 * WW895 (~WW895@D57BBB14.55716991.5C3A1088.IP) has joined #WFWD|Chat Jul 12 19:54:29 * ChanServ gives voice to WW895 Jul 12 19:54:30 TRAIN'S Jul 12 19:54:33 OK Jul 12 19:54:34 LOOK AT ME, I'M A TRAIN Jul 12 19:54:36 TRAIN OPEN THE GATE Jul 12 19:54:39 WHO DO YOU HATE? Jul 12 19:54:40 * Train_Heartnet runs over both the penises Jul 12 19:54:41 THATS YOUR DATE!! Jul 12 19:54:42 XDXD Jul 12 19:54:51 I LIKE HOW YOU CAN BUST OPEN PEOPLE'S GATES IN THIS ONE Jul 12 19:54:54 I KNOW Jul 12 19:54:55 THEN BEAT AND ROB THEM Jul 12 19:54:57 I LIKE MY ASS WITHOUT TEARING THANKS Jul 12 19:54:58 XDXD Jul 12 19:55:02 WITH THE AXE Jul 12 19:55:04 * WW895 is now known as VioletZer0 Jul 12 19:55:05 LOLXD Jul 12 19:55:07 YOU CAN CHOP OFF THEIR LIMBS!!! Jul 12 19:55:10 XD Jul 12 19:55:14 Mommy, no. Jul 12 19:55:14 LETS BURN NOOKS SHOP DOWN Jul 12 19:55:15 ;_; Jul 12 19:55:17 BLEED BITCH Jul 12 19:55:18 This is getting a bit twisted now Jul 12 19:55:20 >_> Jul 12 19:55:21 <_< Jul 12 19:55:28 LTK killed it Jul 12 19:55:28 WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!!? Jul 12 19:55:35 It's just because Nook is black Jul 12 19:55:35 <_< Jul 12 19:55:36 I KILLED NOOK Jul 12 19:55:37 OLOL Jul 12 19:55:40 XD Jul 12 19:55:41 IF THATS WHAT YOU MEAN Jul 12 19:55:43 OMG, are we in 1st grade now? Jul 12 19:55:48 LOL!!! Jul 12 19:55:49 NO Jul 12 19:55:51 * Darth_X hacks into LTKS game Jul 12 19:55:51 3RD Jul 12 19:55:55 XD Jul 12 19:55:55 IDIOT Jul 12 19:55:59 HE THINKS WERE IN 1ST Jul 12 19:56:01 HOW COULD WE SPELL!?! Jul 12 19:56:02 LINK PHAILS Jul 12 19:56:02 XD Jul 12 19:56:06 * Darth_X turns LTK into a ****** Jul 12 19:56:09 <_< Jul 12 19:56:10 YAY!1!! Jul 12 19:56:10 DUDE Jul 12 19:56:11 RIDLEY Jul 12 19:56:16 PUT YOUR CHARACTER IN ME!!! Jul 12 19:56:20 XDDDDD Jul 12 19:56:20 XD Jul 12 19:56:21 I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT HTIS Jul 12 19:56:24 SEX!!!! Jul 12 19:56:27 OMG FILM IT!!! Jul 12 19:56:31 I AM Jul 12 19:56:31 XDD Jul 12 19:56:33 XDD Jul 12 19:56:35 SO HAWT!! Jul 12 19:56:36 <_< Jul 12 19:56:37 YOUTUBE IS GONNA BE LIKE XDDD Jul 12 19:56:40 XDDD Jul 12 19:56:41 It's funny how you guys are just laughing Jul 12 19:56:46 OMG Jul 12 19:56:48 TRAINS COMING OVER HERE Jul 12 19:56:48 * Darth_X hacks into Ridley's game Jul 12 19:56:54 <_< Jul 12 19:56:55 HIDE BEHING THAT PEACH TREE Jul 12 19:57:02 THROW TRASH ON THE GROUND!!! Jul 12 19:57:03 XD Jul 12 19:57:05 I'M NOT RAPING PEACH WUT Jul 12 19:57:05 YOU GONNA AXE ME Jul 12 19:57:11 XDDD Jul 12 19:57:16 I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE AXE KILLING PEOPLE Jul 12 19:57:19 <_< Jul 12 19:57:21 GOGOGO Jul 12 19:57:22 I'M GETTING MY MACHINE GUN Jul 12 19:57:25 * Train_Heartnet RUNS OVER RIDLEY Jul 12 19:57:26 IT ONLY MAKES THEM FALL BACK AND YOU CANT MOVE FOR LIKE 1 MINUTE!!! Jul 12 19:57:27 WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Jul 12 19:57:31 GET IN GRACIES CAR!!! Jul 12 19:57:35 * Darth_X changes Ridley into an Oompa Loompa Jul 12 19:57:36 I SHOT WEB LTK Jul 12 19:57:36 OMG SO MANY COOL CLOTHES IN HERE Jul 12 19:57:36 XD Jul 12 19:57:39 XDDDD Jul 12 19:57:45 I CENT SHOT WEB Jul 12 19:57:53 WANNA JUMP IN HIS OCEAN!? Jul 12 19:57:57 AND SWIM TO YOUR TOWN!? Jul 12 19:58:00 LOLUFIRST Jul 12 19:58:03 XD Jul 12 19:58:03 THERE R SHARKS Jul 12 19:58:03 OK Jul 12 19:58:06 what are you playing? Jul 12 19:58:07 XDDDD Jul 12 19:58:11 WITH LASER BEAMS Jul 12 19:58:14 XDDD Jul 12 19:58:17 JUST RUN ON WATER Jul 12 19:58:17 LOL Jul 12 19:58:23 ***** CAN'T RUN Jul 12 19:58:24 XD Jul 12 19:58:27 ON THEIR HEADS?!?! Jul 12 19:58:27 xD Jul 12 19:58:28 LETS GET OUR HAIR CUT TO MAKE US LOOK LIKE JESUS!!! Jul 12 19:58:37 LETS GO TO THE BARBER SHOP Jul 12 19:58:39 NOOOOOOOO Jul 12 19:58:41 IT CLOSE Jul 12 19:58:42 XDDD Jul 12 19:58:42 JESUS, SCREW THAT Jul 12 19:58:43 MY GUY IS A ***** Jul 12 19:58:44 what's going on... Jul 12 19:58:45 WERE STUCK HERE!!!! Jul 12 19:58:45 NO HAIRCUTS Jul 12 19:58:45 I WANT TO BE THE PRETTY GIRL Jul 12 19:58:47 XDDD Jul 12 19:58:57 I'm scared Jul 12 19:58:59 XD Jul 12 19:59:04 UNLESS WE BUY A ROCKET SHIP FROM THAT GHOST! Jul 12 19:59:07 Get used to it Jul 12 19:59:08 XDDD Jul 12 19:59:11 WHO HAS BELLS? Guitar Hero 3 Jul 12 19:59:16 LETS GO PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME!!! Jul 12 19:59:17 XDDD Jul 12 19:59:21 XD K Jul 12 19:59:22 Alright. What do you wanna play? Jul 12 19:59:25 Um Jul 12 19:59:25 * LuigiTheKing|ACWii is now known as LuigiTheKing Jul 12 19:59:27 Let's see. Jul 12 19:59:30 Hmm.. Jul 12 19:59:32 SMG Jul 12 19:59:32 Pikmin 3? Jul 12 19:59:34 Nah... Jul 12 19:59:37 SOULCALIBUR LEGENDS PLZ Jul 12 19:59:39 ;_; Jul 12 19:59:40 GH3?!?!?!?! Jul 12 19:59:44 GH3! Jul 12 19:59:44 GH3 Jul 12 19:59:47 GH52 Jul 12 19:59:50 * Ridley|ACWii is now known as Ridley|GH3 Jul 12 19:59:54 HAVE U ADDED Jul 12 19:59:55 * LuigiTheKing is now known as LuigiTheKing|GH3 Jul 12 19:59:58 LOL LTK Jul 12 20:00:01 I'M TEH GH MASTUR Jul 12 20:00:01 LOOK AT MY GUITAR Jul 12 20:00:02 XD Jul 12 20:00:04 ITS A ***** Jul 12 20:00:05 XDXD Jul 12 20:00:07 DUDE Jul 12 20:00:08 LOOK AT MINE! Jul 12 20:00:09 * You are now known as Train|WRII Jul 12 20:00:09 * Darth_X is now known as Darth_X|GH3 Jul 12 20:00:09 XDD Jul 12 20:00:14 TWO PENISES! Jul 12 20:00:16 <_< Jul 12 20:00:23 ALRIGHT Jul 12 20:00:26 WHAT SONG? Jul 12 20:00:27 I'M A GIANT AXE Jul 12 20:00:30 THE ONE WITH GIRLS MOANING!? Jul 12 20:00:31 TENACIOUS D Jul 12 20:00:31 (I love this joke so god damn much) Jul 12 20:00:33 I AN CASTRATE YOU PEOPLE Jul 12 20:00:37 (Me too XD) Jul 12 20:00:46 WANNA PLAY OVER THE SONG WHERE GIRLS ARE JUST MOANING!? Jul 12 20:00:47 * S_VDinDin has quit (Quit: Bye Bye.) Jul 12 20:00:47 (You guys are on crack) Jul 12 20:00:52 LOLK LYK Jul 12 20:00:52 Best chat ever Jul 12 20:00:56 XD Jul 12 20:00:56 OMGGGGG Jul 12 20:00:57 LYK Jul 12 20:00:59 SOOOO HAWT Jul 12 20:01:01 LTK* Jul 12 20:01:01 * WW291 (~WW291@CAC545BF.A2D4A0C0.492DCF35.IP) has joined #WFWD|Chat Jul 12 20:01:01 * ChanServ gives voice to WW291 Jul 12 20:01:03 <_< Jul 12 20:01:05 XD Jul 12 20:01:07 I GOT MY STAR POWER Jul 12 20:01:09 I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING! Jul 12 20:01:10 LOOK WE ARE PLAYING ***** Jul 12 20:01:14 XD Jul 12 20:01:17 XDDDD Jul 12 20:01:18 THEYRE MOANING FASTER Jul 12 20:01:20 ITS GETTING HARDER Jul 12 20:01:24 AND IM NOT TALKING ABOUT THE GAME Jul 12 20:01:30 LTK YOU MISSED A NOTE Jul 12 20:01:32 YOUR WII IS ALREADY HARD MAN Jul 12 20:01:32 GAWD Jul 12 20:01:37 XD I WAS BUSY IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN Jul 12 20:01:42 XDDD Jul 12 20:01:44 XDDD Jul 12 20:01:46 PLAYING *****!? Jul 12 20:01:49 XDDDD Jul 12 20:01:52 LOL Jul 12 20:01:55 YOUR A ***** Jul 12 20:01:56 XDDD Jul 12 20:01:57 YOU CAN'T JUST PLAY *****, ***** PLAYS YOU Jul 12 20:01:57 XDDD Jul 12 20:02:00 IM ALREADY TIRED OF THIS GAME XDDD Jul 12 20:02:01 MY ***** GUITAR IS BIGGER Battalion Wars 2 Jul 12 20:02:02 * WW291 is now known as Trainer_Sandra Jul 12 20:02:06 * LuigiTheKing|GH3 is now known as LuigiTheKing Jul 12 20:02:10 * Ridley|GH3 is now known as Ridley Jul 12 20:02:13 So dude, what do you wanna play now? Jul 12 20:02:14 Oh man Jul 12 20:02:16 Admit it Jul 12 20:02:18 I'm cracking up Jul 12 20:02:19 * Darth_X|GH3 is now known as Darth_X Jul 12 20:02:20 o_o Jul 12 20:02:25 God, you guys are on some kind of drug. Jul 12 20:02:26 XD Jul 12 20:02:29 Whatever it is, I want it. Jul 12 20:02:31 YEAH FUN GAME DRUG Jul 12 20:02:31 XD Jul 12 20:02:31 Who is going to log this? Jul 12 20:02:38 WELL POST THE WHOLE THING IN A TOPIC Jul 12 20:02:38 I lost the first part Jul 12 20:02:38 XD Jul 12 20:02:44 So you guys do it Jul 12 20:02:46 LETS PLAY MICHEAL JACKSONS MOONWALKER LOLOL Jul 12 20:02:49 Because I d/c'd Jul 12 20:02:51 <_< Jul 12 20:02:54 AGAINST ME IN MKWII Jul 12 20:02:59 DARTH. NO. Jul 12 20:03:00 * VioletZer0 has quit (Connection reset by peer) Jul 12 20:03:04 LTK Jul 12 20:03:08 BATTALION WARS II Jul 12 20:03:12 I CANT STOP ACTING LIKE THIS EVEN WHEN IM NOT SUPPOSED TO XDXD Jul 12 20:03:15 OMG YES!!! Jul 12 20:03:16 * Ridley is now known as Ridley|BWII Jul 12 20:03:18 RAPE RAPE RAPE Jul 12 20:03:19 * LuigiTheKing is now known as LuigiTheKing|BW2 Jul 12 20:03:22 XD Jul 12 20:03:24 I PUT A 2 Jul 12 20:03:24 XD Jul 12 20:03:26 YOU PUT II Jul 12 20:03:27 LOOK AT MY GUY Jul 12 20:03:29 XD Jul 12 20:03:30 HE'S A *****! Jul 12 20:03:32 I don't gotz Battalion Wars Jul 12 20:03:33 HES A *****!!! Jul 12 20:03:34 XD Jul 12 20:03:35 GOD DAMNIT Jul 12 20:03:35 * InsaneMonkey has quit (Quit: *Points to user above* Tonight...you.) Jul 12 20:03:36 LOOK AT MINE! Jul 12 20:03:38 XD Jul 12 20:03:38 LTK is a ****** Jul 12 20:03:41 LOOOOL Jul 12 20:03:43 * DaIRC39135 (~Butttarts@daIRC-6F5A3ED8.washdc.east.verizon.net) has joined #WFWD|Chat Jul 12 20:03:43 * ChanServ gives voice to DaIRC39135 Jul 12 20:03:43 CAN YOU TELL WHAT MINE IS!? Jul 12 20:03:49 PENISES ARE NOT HEALTHY Jul 12 20:03:49 <_< Jul 12 20:03:53 With ***** arms Jul 12 20:03:55 <_< Jul 12 20:03:56 pogeymon battles? Jul 12 20:03:59 WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Jul 12 20:04:01 TWO PENISES Jul 12 20:04:05 OK Jul 12 20:04:06 one family Jul 12 20:04:08 I SHOT WEB Jul 12 20:04:08 WANNA DO SKIRMISH? Jul 12 20:04:10 AT UR ***** Jul 12 20:04:10 OR WHAT?! Jul 12 20:04:15 CO-OP!? Jul 12 20:04:18 WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO!? Jul 12 20:04:18 YEAH Jul 12 20:04:20 BALLS TOUCHED AGAIN Jul 12 20:04:22 WHICH ONE!? Jul 12 20:04:22 CO OP Jul 12 20:04:23 XD Jul 12 20:04:24 OK Jul 12 20:04:25 XD Jul 12 20:04:27 XDDD Jul 12 20:04:30 OMG DUDE Jul 12 20:04:34 http://www.wifi-world.net/forum/showthread.php?t=1979 Jul 12 20:04:36 LOOK OUT FOR THAT GUY SHOOTING AT YOU Jul 12 20:04:37 XD Jul 12 20:04:41 LOL Jul 12 20:04:45 HE'S A *****! Jul 12 20:04:47 XDDD Jul 12 20:04:53 HES NOT SHOOTING BULLETS Jul 12 20:04:54 XD Jul 12 20:04:55 HE'S SHOOTING PENISES! Jul 12 20:05:02 MOTHER **** Jul 12 20:05:05 DUDE Jul 12 20:05:09 I GOT SHOT Jul 12 20:05:10 HELP ME Jul 12 20:05:13 DUDE Jul 12 20:05:13 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Jul 12 20:05:13 GUYS GET THE CONDOM FOR PROTECTION Jul 12 20:05:16 I SHOT YOU Jul 12 20:05:17 NOOB Jul 12 20:05:18 XD Jul 12 20:05:23 1V1 Jul 12 20:05:24 XDXD Jul 12 20:05:25 lol Jul 12 20:05:26 SKIRMISH Jul 12 20:05:27 LOL* Jul 12 20:05:29 K Jul 12 20:05:31 YOURE GOING DOWN Jul 12 20:05:32 XD Jul 12 20:05:34 I HATE YOU XD Jul 12 20:05:35 LOL Jul 12 20:05:39 What are you guys doing? Jul 12 20:05:42 XD Jul 12 20:05:42 I HATE YOU MORERR! Jul 12 20:05:43 LOL WHAT LEVEL!?!!? Jul 12 20:05:43 XDDDD Jul 12 20:05:46 ***** CHIPPER TIME Jul 12 20:05:48 LMAO!!!!11!!! Jul 12 20:05:49 MOTHA ****AS Jul 12 20:05:49 ***** VALLEY, I MADE IT Jul 12 20:05:51 XD Jul 12 20:05:53 XD Jul 12 20:05:58 OK Jul 12 20:06:02 LOL Jul 12 20:06:02 I CALL THE HELICOPTERS Jul 12 20:06:04 READY!? Jul 12 20:06:07 MORE LIKE HELIPENIS Jul 12 20:06:11 TRAIN Jul 12 20:06:11 XD ***** Jul 12 20:06:12 IT LOOKS LIKE A ******, C? Jul 12 20:06:15 XDDD Jul 12 20:06:16 XD Jul 12 20:06:19 WE CAN STAND IN THE MIDDLE Jul 12 20:06:20 XD Jul 12 20:06:20 WANNA PLAY RESIDENT EVIL 5 LOL? Jul 12 20:06:23 DO WE FALL IN!?!?! Jul 12 20:06:27 LOL YA Jul 12 20:06:30 HAHAH Jul 12 20:06:31 LETS DO IT Jul 12 20:06:35 OKAY DARTH LOL Jul 12 20:06:36 I SHOT YOU Jul 12 20:06:37 XDDDD Jul 12 20:06:38 XD I TRICKED YOU Jul 12 20:06:40 I FRAGGED YOU Jul 12 20:06:41 XD Jul 12 20:06:43 WE BOTH DIED Jul 12 20:06:45 <_< Jul 12 20:06:46 U SUK Jul 12 20:06:47 WE BETRAYED EACH OTHER Resident Evil 5/Intermission Jul 12 20:06:47 I CALL CHRIS Jul 12 20:06:47 XD Jul 12 20:06:48 GAWD Jul 12 20:06:49 LOL Jul 12 20:06:49 * You are now known as Train|RE5 Jul 12 20:06:49 WE TIED Jul 12 20:06:50 LOL Jul 12 20:06:53 I CALL ***** Jul 12 20:06:53 XD NEW GAME Jul 12 20:06:56 * LuigiTheKing|BW2 is now known as LuigiTheKing Jul 12 20:06:57 * Darth_X is now known as Darth_X|RE5 Jul 12 20:06:58 * Ridley|BWII is now known as Ridley Jul 12 20:07:00 What now? Jul 12 20:07:06 Poke'mon Rainbow? Jul 12 20:07:06 Um Jul 12 20:07:10 I GOT THE UNLOCKABLE COSTUME FOR CHRIS Jul 12 20:07:15 LET'S PALY BR Jul 12 20:07:18 BRB Jul 12 20:07:18 * Ridley is now known as Ridley|BR Jul 12 20:07:20 IN REAL LIFE Jul 12 20:07:20 WHAT IS IT? Jul 12 20:07:21 BRB Jul 12 20:07:23 I'm bored Jul 12 20:07:26 DONT PLAY YET Jul 12 20:07:28 * Ridley|BR is now known as Ridley| Jul 12 20:07:30 HES 3 PENISES! Jul 12 20:07:31 XD Jul 12 20:07:33 NEVER MIND Jul 12 20:07:34 BACK Jul 12 20:07:34 XD Jul 12 20:07:42 ALREADY!!!1!!1111112345678!!! Jul 12 20:07:47 K Jul 12 20:07:52 GOD DAMNIT, I NEED ONE OF THOSE Jul 12 20:07:54 (wanna keep doing this Ridley?) Jul 12 20:08:05 (I gotta brb) Jul 12 20:08:05 (Or just end it and log it) Jul 12 20:08:06 I GOT JILL Jul 12 20:08:08 (Wait like 2 minutes) Jul 12 20:08:13 * WW218 (~WW218@D57BBB14.55716991.5C3A1088.IP) has joined #WFWD|Chat Jul 12 20:08:13 * ChanServ gives voice to WW218 Jul 12 20:08:15 (120 seconds XDXD) Jul 12 20:08:18 SANDWICH Jul 12 20:08:20 CO OP OR DEATH MATCH? Jul 12 20:08:25 HEY DARTH AND TRAIN Jul 12 20:08:26 DEATH MATCH Jul 12 20:08:30 LOLKAY Jul 12 20:08:30 DARTH AND TRAIN Jul 12 20:08:31 WHAT Jul 12 20:08:34 WHAT Jul 12 20:08:39 WANNA PLAY WITH ME AND RIDLEY WHEN HE GETS BACK!!! Jul 12 20:08:43 OK! Jul 12 20:08:46 XD SWEET Jul 12 20:08:47 OKAY! Jul 12 20:08:47 QUICK Jul 12 20:08:52 * Darth_X|RE5 is now known as Darth_X Jul 12 20:08:55 WHAT GAME? Jul 12 20:09:00 UHH I DUNNO Jul 12 20:09:00 * You are now known as Ed Jul 12 20:09:00 * services.deltaanime.net sets mode +r Ed Jul 12 20:09:05 WAIT FOR RIDLEY TO DECIDE Jul 12 20:09:05 Hello Jul 12 20:09:09 I GOT THE UNLOCKABLE COSTUME FOR JILL, Jul 12 20:09:09 XD HI Jul 12 20:09:10 XDXD Jul 12 20:09:11 SHE HAS A ***** NOW Jul 12 20:09:11 * WW218 is now known as VioletZer0 Jul 12 20:09:17 LOL Jul 12 20:09:26 HER ****** IS GROWING A ***** Jul 12 20:09:32 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Jul 12 20:09:34 BRB LIKE RIDS XD Jul 12 20:09:39 XD Jul 12 20:09:41 Wow Jul 12 20:09:47 ??? Jul 12 20:09:50 Ignore us Jul 12 20:09:53 First words to see when I enter chat =\ Jul 12 20:09:53 * Trainer_Sandra is now known as S_V|Breeding Jul 12 20:09:58 Nice isnt it? Jul 12 20:10:03 Totally. Jul 12 20:10:05 XD Jul 12 20:10:06 This is only the greatest chat ever Jul 12 20:10:13 It's... the XX D: Jul 12 20:10:14 Cuz im in it Jul 12 20:10:15 :P Jul 12 20:10:17 wtf Jul 12 20:10:20 LIES Jul 12 20:10:22 XD GUESS WHOS BACK Jul 12 20:10:23 WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Jul 12 20:10:23 * DaIRC39135 is now known as LilDice Jul 12 20:10:27 OMG Jul 12 20:10:28 I AM Jul 12 20:10:33 * LilDice is now known as YamiDiceMan Jul 12 20:10:33 Too many "Y"s dude. Jul 12 20:10:35 :P Jul 12 20:10:37 XD Jul 12 20:10:38 NOPE Jul 12 20:10:39 ME!! Jul 12 20:10:44 There us a girl here now D: Jul 12 20:10:45 DAMMIT, DO I STILL GET SOMETHING? Jul 12 20:10:48 So? Jul 12 20:10:52 YOU TRICKED ME LOL Jul 12 20:11:09 HURRY UP RIDLEY Jul 12 20:11:12 IM GROWING A BEARD Jul 12 20:11:13 XD Jul 12 20:11:13 WHO THE HELL IS LOGGING THIS? Jul 12 20:11:15 AIDS BEARD Jul 12 20:11:16 xd Jul 12 20:11:16 QUICK Jul 12 20:11:17 ... Jul 12 20:11:21 I WILL C/P IT INTO A TOPIC Jul 12 20:11:21 XD Jul 12 20:11:22 Go shave then :P Jul 12 20:11:24 NO ONE WILL READY IT Jul 12 20:11:24 XD Jul 12 20:11:30 I MEAN READ IT Jul 12 20:11:30 XDXD Jul 12 20:11:32 NOT READY IT Jul 12 20:11:33 XD XD Jul 12 20:11:35 THAT WOULDNT MAKE SENSE Jul 12 20:11:38 SERIOUSLY Jul 12 20:11:44 READY STEADY GO! Jul 12 20:11:52 ;_; Jul 12 20:11:57 I JUST NOTICED IM NOT AN OP ANYMORE Jul 12 20:11:58 This chat is sure as hell a lot better than the Wiicenaries one. Jul 12 20:11:59 WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH Jul 12 20:11:59 LOL DUR Jul 12 20:12:04 =) Jul 12 20:12:07 YOU'RE NOT WORTHY Jul 12 20:12:11 D:< Jul 12 20:12:13 **** Jul 12 20:12:15 YOU'RE AN ADMIN Jul 12 20:12:15 IM BANNING YOU FROM THE REAL SITE Jul 12 20:12:20 ... Jul 12 20:12:21 MOMMY NO Jul 12 20:12:21 B7!!! Jul 12 20:12:22 I'M OP LOL Jul 12 20:12:23 B7!!! Jul 12 20:12:23 I am not here to troll. Jul 12 20:12:24 WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Jul 12 20:12:30 BACK Jul 12 20:12:33 OMG Jul 12 20:12:34 WHYD YOU DETHRONE ME TRAIN!!?!? Jul 12 20:12:35 I quit that site a while ago Jul 12 20:12:39 AFTER ALL THIS TIME AS AN OP!!!??!!? Jul 12 20:12:41 BECAUSE THE THRONE WAS GETTING DUSTY Jul 12 20:12:42 I OUGHTA KILL YOU Jul 12 20:12:49 PLEASE BE GENTLE Jul 12 20:12:53 LTK Jul 12 20:12:56 OMG Jul 12 20:12:56 I AM BACK Jul 12 20:12:57 AT LEAST MY TOWN DIDNT GET SEEDED BY ME AND RIDS Jul 12 20:12:57 XD Jul 12 20:13:01 YES!111!!!! Jul 12 20:13:02 XD Jul 12 20:13:03 RIDLEY IS BACK Jul 12 20:13:05 DUDE RIDLEY Jul 12 20:13:07 AT LEAST MY TOWN HAS NO AIDS Jul 12 20:13:09 WAIT Jump Mega Stars Jul 12 20:13:09 WANNA PLAY JUMP! MEGA STARS? Jul 12 20:13:09 **** Jul 12 20:13:10 TRAIN DE-OPED ME Jul 12 20:13:14 SHOULD I B7 HIM!? Jul 12 20:13:22 MEGA STARS??!?!? Jul 12 20:13:23 LOL YEAH Jul 12 20:13:26 YES Jul 12 20:13:26 THAT BASTARD Jul 12 20:13:27 DAMMITY RIDLEY Jul 12 20:13:29 I LOVE MEGA STARS Jul 12 20:13:30 LETS PLAY Jul 12 20:13:33 I LIKE SUPER MEGA STARS Jul 12 20:13:33 * Ridley| is now known as Ridley|JMS Jul 12 20:13:37 * LuigiTheKing is now known as LuigiTheKing|JMS Jul 12 20:13:40 LOL LUIGI Jul 12 20:13:41 LET'S PLAY SUPERMAN 64 2 Jul 12 20:13:41 I CALL BEING ASH Jul 12 20:13:43 Capslock is not cruise control for cool. Jul 12 20:13:45 LOOK AT MY DECK NAME Jul 12 20:13:46 I LOVE HIS PIKACHU ATTACK Jul 12 20:13:46 XD Jul 12 20:13:47 ***** Jul 12 20:13:49 IT'S *****! Jul 12 20:13:50 XDDD Jul 12 20:13:50 XD Jul 12 20:13:52 Uh Jul 12 20:13:52 LOOK AT MY DECK NAME!!! Jul 12 20:13:53 LTK Jul 12 20:13:53 XD Jul 12 20:13:53 XD Jul 12 20:13:54 LOOL Jul 12 20:13:55 XDDD Jul 12 20:13:55 Are you alright? Jul 12 20:13:55 0.o Jul 12 20:13:57 TWO PENISES Jul 12 20:13:57 ROCK ON Jul 12 20:13:59 XD Jul 12 20:14:04 LOL Jul 12 20:14:07 STOP BLOCKING Jul 12 20:14:09 (I dont think so Stealth) Jul 12 20:14:11 I'LL BE MISTY TO PRODUCE SEXY RESULTS Jul 12 20:14:15 STOP DOING THAT GHEY ATTACK Jul 12 20:14:17 WHO ARE YOU EVEN!?!?! Jul 12 20:14:19 TRY IT UP THE BUTT Jul 12 20:14:26 ASS IS NEVER PROTECTED Jul 12 20:14:26 I AM HISTARAMICHI Jul 12 20:14:28 o.o; Jul 12 20:14:28 GAWD Jul 12 20:14:30 ASS AND TITTIES ASS AND TITTIES Jul 12 20:14:32 Oh Jul 12 20:14:34 MY BAD Jul 12 20:14:38 OH MY GOD Jul 12 20:14:40 STOP SPAMMING Jul 12 20:14:41 YOU NOOB Jul 12 20:14:43 NO YOU Jul 12 20:14:47 STOP SPAMMING Jul 12 20:14:48 STOP LEDGE GUARDING Jul 12 20:14:48 Ed, I dare you to say something clean. Jul 12 20:14:49 NOOB Jul 12 20:14:51 STOP SPAMMING Jul 12 20:14:58 SERIOUSLY! Jul 12 20:14:59 STOP Jul 12 20:15:04 FINE Jul 12 20:15:05 TAKE THIS Jul 12 20:15:06 Careful, someone will leak this to an admin and we'll be banned :O Jul 12 20:15:07 FEEL THE FULL FORCE OF MY ***** DECK Jul 12 20:15:07 OMG A SPAMMER Jul 12 20:15:07 someone should log all of this Jul 12 20:15:15 I AM AN ADMIN Jul 12 20:15:16 LOL Jul 12 20:15:18 LOL Jul 12 20:15:18 WATCH OUT LUIGI Jul 12 20:15:19 SO IT DOESNT MATTER Jul 12 20:15:19 OK Jul 12 20:15:22 OLOL Jul 12 20:15:25 I was about to point that out Jul 12 20:15:26 HE'LL USES THE ATOMIC THRUST Jul 12 20:15:27 PLUS IVE NEVER ACTED LIKE THIS IN MY LIFE Jul 12 20:15:30 I DONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON Jul 12 20:15:31 XDXD Jul 12 20:15:34 LOLLTKX Jul 12 20:15:35 IM LIKE GOING INSANE Jul 12 20:15:38 >_>; Jul 12 20:15:39 I WON THE MATCH Jul 12 20:15:40 XDXD Jul 12 20:15:42 ***** DECK LOL Jul 12 20:15:44 ***** WINS Jul 12 20:15:46 BECAUSE ITS THE BESTEST CHAT EVUR Jul 12 20:15:51 S_V, I'm scared, hold me! Jul 12 20:15:51 DAMMIT RIDLEY Jul 12 20:15:56 YOUR PENISES ARE CRAP Jul 12 20:15:58 YOU SUCK AT THAT GAME Jul 12 20:15:58 XD Jul 12 20:16:00 NEW GAME Jul 12 20:16:02 *holds Link_991* ;~; Jul 12 20:16:03 YOU SUCK ***** Jul 12 20:16:03 XD Jul 12 20:16:05 ILL BEAT YOU 2 EZILY Jul 12 20:16:05 USE THE BALL DECK Jul 12 20:16:06 XD Jul 12 20:16:06 I GOT BETTER ONES Epilogue Jul 12 20:16:10 * LuigiTheKing|JMS is now known as LuigiTheKing Jul 12 20:16:14 * Ridley|JMS is now known as Ridley Jul 12 20:16:15 ...<_< Jul 12 20:16:19 LETS MAKE OUR NAMES IN CAPS Jul 12 20:16:19 XD Jul 12 20:16:21 We're running out of games Jul 12 20:16:22 YEAH OKAY Jul 12 20:16:23 * LuigiTheKing is now known as LUIGITHEKING Jul 12 20:16:25 * You are now known as ED Jul 12 20:16:28 Let's not. Jul 12 20:16:29 * Ridley is now known as RIDLEY Jul 12 20:16:29 * Link_991 begins to purr like a cat Jul 12 20:16:30 * Darth_X is now known as DARTH_X Jul 12 20:16:30 MAYBE LIKE ONE MORE GAME Jul 12 20:16:32 CAPS CAPS CAPS CASPS Jul 12 20:16:36 >_>; Jul 12 20:16:37 LET ME PICK THIS ONE Jul 12 20:16:39 HOUSE OF THE DEAD 5 Jul 12 20:16:42 XD NO Jul 12 20:16:42 NO Jul 12 20:16:44 RE UC Jul 12 20:16:45 SUPERMAN 64 2 Jul 12 20:16:46 I ONLY HAVE A WII Jul 12 20:16:47 XD Jul 12 20:16:48 NO Jul 12 20:16:49 MAYBE RE Jul 12 20:16:57 OK RE UC Jul 12 20:16:59 DUKE NUKEM FOREVER?!?!?!11?!?!?111? Jul 12 20:17:02 Outlaw, do something ;_; Jul 12 20:17:04 HELL YEAH Jul 12 20:17:07 You guys are scary. ;_; Jul 12 20:17:08 YEAH DUKE NUKEM Jul 12 20:17:10 YES NUKEM Jul 12 20:17:13 Stealth ;-; Jul 12 20:17:13 ILL PWN YOU NOOBS Jul 12 20:17:13 XD Jul 12 20:17:18 I HAVE YOU ALL ADDED Jul 12 20:17:18 NO I WILL Jul 12 20:17:21 OKAY QUICK Jul 12 20:17:22 o_O Jul 12 20:17:24 LOL LTK Jul 12 20:17:24 I HAVE YOU ALL ADDED Jul 12 20:17:25 I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR ***** OFF Jul 12 20:17:26 You are giving me a headache dude. Jul 12 20:17:27 LOOK AT MY GUN Jul 12 20:17:28 XD Jul 12 20:17:31 YOUR GUNS A *****!!! Jul 12 20:17:32 MY ***** GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH Jul 12 20:17:32 XD Jul 12 20:17:33 your the clone in your chat is pwning my eyes already Jul 12 20:17:34 LOOK AT MINE Jul 12 20:17:36 XDDD Jul 12 20:17:36 no more pwning noobs Jul 12 20:17:37 TWO PENISES Jul 12 20:17:37 XD Jul 12 20:17:40 IT EXPLODES! Jul 12 20:17:40 O.o Jul 12 20:17:42 LOL Jul 12 20:17:42 <_< Jul 12 20:17:44 XDDDD Jul 12 20:17:47 Outlaw ;_; Jul 12 20:17:48 XDDD Jul 12 20:17:51 XD Jul 12 20:17:53 ahh poopie Jul 12 20:17:57 LOL Jul 12 20:17:58 Wtf is going on? Jul 12 20:17:59 i CANT WAIT UNTIL EVERYONE ON THE SITE READS THIS AND HATES US AND B7'S ALL OF US Jul 12 20:18:01 XD Jul 12 20:18:01 I GOT A GATLING TITTY Jul 12 20:18:02 LMFAO Jul 12 20:18:02 I SHOT WEB LTK Jul 12 20:18:03 HAHAHA Jul 12 20:18:06 XD Jul 12 20:18:07 Luigi.. :-; Jul 12 20:18:08 WHICH MAP!?!?! Jul 12 20:18:10 Penises are not the greatest thing to mankind. Jul 12 20:18:16 ... Jul 12 20:18:19 .... Jul 12 20:18:20 DEATHLY HOLLOWS Jul 12 20:18:22 OK Jul 12 20:18:23 Lies and slander Jul 12 20:18:24 ..... Jul 12 20:18:30 I SPAWNED IN A TREE Jul 12 20:18:31 DARTH Jul 12 20:18:33 WHAT THE HAX!?!? Jul 12 20:18:34 IM STUCK Jul 12 20:18:35 HARRY KILLS DUMBLESNAPE Jul 12 20:18:35 PWNED YOU Jul 12 20:18:35 XDDD Jul 12 20:18:37 THIS IS STUPID Jul 12 20:18:38 XDXD Jul 12 20:18:40 lol Jul 12 20:18:41 LOL Jul 12 20:18:42 I CANT MOVE Jul 12 20:18:43 LOLOL Jul 12 20:18:43 XDXD Jul 12 20:18:45 USE THE ***** WAND Jul 12 20:18:46 STOP SHOOTING ME Jul 12 20:18:47 Why did I come back now... Jul 12 20:18:48 THIS IS CHEAP Jul 12 20:18:48 XDXD Jul 12 20:18:51 LOOK AT LTK XDDD Jul 12 20:18:53 XDXD Jul 12 20:18:57 CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL! Jul 12 20:19:02 HE'S GOT A ***** GUN! Jul 12 20:19:02 ;-; Jul 12 20:19:04 WHATS CAPS LOCK!?!?! Jul 12 20:19:09 I PREFER HOLDING DOWN SHIFT!!! Jul 12 20:19:10 XD Jul 12 20:19:11 THAT SHOOTS WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS Jul 12 20:19:14 YOUR MOTHER Jul 12 20:19:18 Is the chat normally this loved up? Jul 12 20:19:18 CAUSE THEN YOU CAN DO LIKE EXLAMATION POINTS !!!! !!! Jul 12 20:19:19 XD Jul 12 20:19:22 No >_> Jul 12 20:19:22 IM SERIOUSLY STILL STUCK Jul 12 20:19:23 no Jul 12 20:19:23 RIDLEY Jul 12 20:19:24 SERIOUSLY MAN Jul 12 20:19:27 THROW GRENADES AT ME Jul 12 20:19:28 USE LUBE Jul 12 20:19:29 Okay. Jul 12 20:19:29 KILL ME Jul 12 20:19:31 GET ME OUT Jul 12 20:19:34 Usually LTK is never here... Jul 12 20:19:37 LEAVE HIM IN THE TREE Jul 12 20:19:42 LTK USED TO ALWAYS BE HERE Jul 12 20:19:44 UNTIL SUMMER Jul 12 20:19:45 XDDD Jul 12 20:19:47 THEN I RARELY CUM Jul 12 20:19:48 Oooh, that explains things Jul 12 20:19:48 XD Jul 12 20:19:50 CUM Jul 12 20:19:50 LTK made the xwhole chat feel sexy Jul 12 20:19:51 >_>; Jul 12 20:19:55 LOL WUTFUX Jul 12 20:19:56 LOL Jul 12 20:20:02 ***** GUNS ARE SHOOTING Jul 12 20:20:03 WHOS S_V?!?!?! Jul 12 20:20:04 XD Jul 12 20:20:04 Anyone up for a pogeymon battle? Jul 12 20:20:04 lol Jul 12 20:20:06 XDD Jul 12 20:20:11 S_V LOOKS LIKE A FACE Jul 12 20:20:11 XD Jul 12 20:20:14 Your master Jul 12 20:20:16 LOOL Jul 12 20:20:22 Saint_Vivi Jul 12 20:20:23 IM GONNA B7 S_V Jul 12 20:20:24 XD Jul 12 20:20:26 Alright Jul 12 20:20:28 uh LTK Jul 12 20:20:29 >_> Jul 12 20:20:30 I think that's good Jul 12 20:20:32 >_> Jul 12 20:20:32 I will be forced to kick you. Jul 12 20:20:32 GET ME OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN TREE Jul 12 20:20:33 Log it someone Jul 12 20:20:35 >_> Jul 12 20:20:36 <_< Jul 12 20:20:36 RIDLEY'S PENISES ARE INADEQUATE Category:Events